


Obliteration Without Sin

by paternalpadfoot



Series: Obliteration Without Sin [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 6th year, AU, F/M, Hogwarts Sixth Year, Marauders AU, Marauders' Era, Pre-War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-04-20 08:01:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4779887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paternalpadfoot/pseuds/paternalpadfoot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She wants to change him. He wants to save her. Now when has that ever gone wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

_Expectations are a funny thing_

_One day, you’re a scared 6 year old, hiding in a cupboard in an attempt to block out the sound of your mother’s screams._

_Next, you’re the family outcast, living with your best friend, and trying to forget your old life exists as you enter your 6th year of school._

_Sirius Black never expected to ever have any attachments to his life as the heir of the Black Family_

_Sirius Black never expected to get attached, period._

_**  
** _

_Walk tall and never swear._

_Those were the top two lessons her mother gave her, but of course she disrespected both. A natural sloucher who swears like a sailor, Alecto Carrow believed that she could break any rule and no one would even notice._

_She did not expect to break the cardinal rule, though. Half Bloods and mudbloods were bad enough, but some purebloods frowned on blood traitors even more._

_Why did Alecto have to choose that one?_

_**  
** _

_2 paths, completely separate, converged on a too-hot day in Early September and a much needed smoke break. Two pariah’s, one of their family, the other of their peers, find a strange sort of comfort in the force of the others shove. Perhaps you can fight fire with fire, afterall._

_****_   
  



	2. Chapter One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alecto POV - a forgotten corridor on the 5th floor, connecting the Prefect's bathroom to a staircase - perfect for quick getaways, especially during Dinner.

It was still mind boggling that classes were back in session. Alecto hated having to come back to Hogwarts where the one chance to get away was a smoke break against some wall of the castle that no professor would ever look. Taking her pack and her light out, she had the feeling she might need two instead of one. 

“Hogwarts should allow cigarette breaks. This first day crap has me way too stressed out,” Alecto announced to the other person who seemed to have found her usual hiding spot.

Sirius Black slipped forward, an unlit cigarette stuck between his teeth as he smirked. “For once, we actually agree on something.”

Alecto rolled her eyes and let out a sigh, along with some smoke. Just what she needed. To be hanging out with some blood traitor. Sarcastically, she chimed in. “It’s a Christmas miracle. One for the calendars.” She took another inhale of smoke before adding, “I didn’t know you smoked. Maybe you’re not so dull after all, **_Sirius_**.”

Sirius gave the her an appraising look before looking down at his cigarette. “I prefer to pick my poisons the muggle way, rather than downing a Dementors Draught” He snorted, looking back up. “I think the better question is, since when have you smoked? Doesn’t it burn up your pretty little pureblood lungs?”

Alecto chuckled to herself, now surprised that they hadn’t met like this before. “Since always,” she responded shortly. “I need some sort of stress release or I’d be like some Ravenclaw waiting for their OWL results.” Alecto began to bring her cigarette back up to her lips when they curled into a smirk at the thought of a comeback. “But it doesn’t it burn up your pretty little pureblood lungs?” She asked with a coy tilt of her head.

Sirius leaned against the wall, an infuriating grin plastered across his lips. “This coming from the girl who got 3 Outstandings on her OWL’s.” He took a long drag, his eyes never leaving hers. “I am doing my darndest to burn out every piece of pureblood mania in my body.”

She couldn’t stop herself from retorting. 

“Now why would you want to do a thing like that when those Black genes are so adorable on you?” 

The moment the words left her lips, she immediately regretted them. Did she just call a blood traitor adorable? Maybe she was truly in need of some destressing.

Alecto watched as Sirius looked her straight in the eye and honestly stated, “I would rather be a Potter than a Black.” Anyone else and Alecto would have audibly gasped. Even though she didn’t express her shock, she found the control to reply. “The Black family is an amazing family. You know that Narcissa’s my friend.” Coming up with the excuse in her head, she blurted, “Potter is still a pureblood so I guess that I could still talk to you if you were a Potter.

The tall boy sighed and shook his head. “Did I say a single thing against Narcissa?” He took a drag from his cigarette and waited a moment before adding, “And if James and I get our way, they won’t be pure for long.”

Alecto raised an eyebrow from her peaked curiosity, but started with, “Family is everything and you know that, even if you don’t appreciate your own.” After all, that’s what had been engraved in there from day one. That’s when she let her curiosity take over. “Are you two planning on bringing mudbloods home for betrothal or something?”

He rolled his eyes at her reaction. “Hating my parents is not the same as hating Narcissa. I can assure you, I hold no animosity towards her.”

Alecto casually crossed her arms to interject. “Good or we would have a bigger problem than we already do.”

To her question, he looked over at her as if she had to be daft or something. “You can’t tell me you are blind to how much James loves Evans. I might be unattached, but my brother has it bad.”

Her arms uncrossed to raise them in a more obvious shrug. “You’re blind if you haven’t noticed that I don’t really hang out with them.” And by don’t really, she meant definitely do not.

Changing the subject to something she was more comfortable arguing about, she asked - “Has your mother bothered you about betrothal?”

He stared at her with a confused look, seemingly unsure as to why she would ask such a question to someone she didn’t even seem to like. “She tried several times when I was younger, but all those plans went out the window when I was sorted into Gryffindor,” he answered. “Your name was actually tossed around quite a bit in my childhood.”

Instead of acting flattered or allowing for a reaction to such news, Alecto was reminded of a previous arrangement between the Black and Carrow family. If Sirius were to be a girl, he would be arranged to marry Alecto’s twin brother, Amycus. That didn’t happen, though, and the plan fell through. With a smirk, Alecto leaned over to ask, “But I thought you were Amycus’ wife?”

Sirius couldn’t help but chuckle as he shook his head lightly. “Honey, I would be doing heroin right now if I was going to be your brother’s wife.”

Alecto also shook her head, but in disapproval. “Now, now. Amycus’ bride won’t have it so bad. A stocked wine cellar filled with beautiful reds and years that only wine experts would gush over, perhaps, but not hardcore drugs.” 

Nonetheless, Sirius still had to disagree. “You could give me an alcohol IV and I would still want to jump off the roof. You are by far the less mind numbing of the Carrow children.”

“Then maybe you should tell your Mum you’d like to marry me instead?” Alecto suggested still in a confident manner, so as to not show her intentions.

That was when the mood of the conversation began to change. Sirius' joking demeanor was gone, as he stared at her.

“Alecto,” he murmured, “with all due respect, unless you massively change your attitude on blood status and basic human rights, it would only take me a year longer to lose my mind married to you.”

Okay so that might have stung a little, but Alecto could not let him see that. “But the sex would always be angry,” she suggested. That definitely took him by surprise because he took a moment or two before asking, “Are you trying to come onto me, Carrow?”

Rather than deny it, Alecto shrugged. “While our spats are pretty harmless and our views very different, I like to think that you’re still an option if the right person can get into that head of yours.” She paused before sending him a smirk. “And I always get what I want.”

“Don’t psychoanalyze me, Carrow,” he ordered. “That’s a deep, dark hole and you don’t want to go there.” He would be lying, though, if he said he wasn’t intrigued by what she was offering.  “Fine. If you really think that you can bring yourself to my level, prove it.” 

At that point, Alecto was trying not to show that she was hanging on every word. 

“Next Hogsmeade weekend. You, me, the Hogs Head. Or are you too scared about being seen with a blood traitor?”

Alecto simply tilted her head and smirked. “I like a challenge,” she expressed, but there was a part of this that needed to be challenged. “Anyone who goes to the Hogs Head is a nobody or a drunk. Are you trying to keep me a secret?”

Again, Sirius was confused by her words. “There are a few things more stimulating than a secret liaison. Are you trying to show me off?”

Alecto walked closer to Sirius and looked up at the last moment, as if prepared to threaten him. “I would only show off my prey once caught. We’ll see how it goes. If it goes well, you might be able to wear me on your arm afterwards.”

Sirius wasn’t sure how to respond, but he was saved by the fact that he was finished with his cigarette. “I will look forward to what will certainly be an interesting afternoon,” he stated with a raise of his eyebrows as he flicked his cigarette to the ground and stepped on it to ensure that it would be out. “Oh, and don’t wear green.”

Out of habit, Alecto started to complain. “But green is such a gorgeous color!” That’s when she realized complaining was not cute at all. “Fine. No red on your side of things,” she compromised.

“Deal,” he answered simply before walking back towards the castle with a million thoughts running through his head.


	3. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sirius POV - inside Gryffindor Tower, in the 6th Year Boys Dormitory. Around 2 AM.

The next morning, Sirius woke abnormally early, with a ravenous stomach. Groaning, he propelled his head back to smack into the mattress as the rest of his body slowly pulled itself out of sleep.

Several minutes later, Sirius slipped out of bed onto the charmed wooden floor. Maybe if he found some food he could get back to sleep.

Padding down to the Common Room, Sirius took a moment to look around and take in the familiar sights. 7th years passed out in armchairs? Check. A third year curled up around a book by the fire (with a blanket haphazardly thrown over her)? Check. Gryffindor Tower never changed, and Sirius was quick to admit that he both loved and loathed the trait.

Slipping out the door, Sirius barely made it 3 steps before smelling smoke - a rich, heady cedar smoke, that promised of warm corners and delicious food. It did not take long for a quietly jogging Sirius to find the source of the welcoming scent.

Sirius opened the door to the abandoned 6th floor classroom. 3 students were perched carefully around a fire, with a small skillet levitated over the flames. One of them, a Hufflepuff from their robes, yawned as he stuffed a sausage in his mouth.

Next to him, a Gryffindor - Sirius vaguely recognized him from the years precious sorting. He was slightly more coherent than his friend, but every so often, his head would bob down to knock his head against his glass of water.

And sitting in the corner, fiddling with her cigarette pack, was Alecto Carrow. 

Sirius stifled a sigh as he snagged a sausage from the Hufflepuff’s skillet, wandering over to plop down next to her. 

You built this mess, now deal with it

Sirius had avoided telling the boys what he had done with his day when he came back to Gryffindor Tower. After all, how do you explain I asked Alecto Carrow out to Hogsmeade so she can either hex me or turn to the light side but mostly so we can spar in a more private setting without sounding like a prick. 

Sirius quickly swallowed his sausage, ignoring Alecto’s disgusted gaze as he turned to look at the second years, speaking out of the side of his mouth.”

“Couldn’t sleep? I swear these beds get more comfortable every year, and it still gets harder to catch some rest.”

Radio silence on Alecto’s end, until...

“It can’t be more comfortable than mine.” 

Sirius turned to look at a smirking Alecto.

“I swear that wasn’t a pick up line. I just found this amazing charm last summer to help the jail beds they call suitable for students.” She shrugged, her eyes dancing in the firelight.

“Well, well Miss Carrow, as tempting as it sounds to test out your charms, I am afraid I am going to have to decline. “ Sirius nudged her shoulder, chuckling quietly to himself. Never in a million years did he ever expect to be flirting with a Slytherin. Much less a Carrow.

Then again, he never did have much common sense. That’s what they had Moony and Wormtail for.

“I’m guessing that’s because it’s in the dungeons, surrounded by Slytherins, am I right? Well, I’m not going to your icky lion boy tower either.” Alecto pulled him out of his mind with an elbow to the side.

“Icky Lion Boy Tower? Such hate from such a beautiful lady!” Sirius feigned shocked before sliding back into his seat directly next to her, making a sweeping motion across the classroom that was slowly turning into a smokehouse. “What a shame that their isn’t any neutral ground.” 

Alecto rolled her eyes at his theatrics. “Beautiful huh? Well, there is a first time for everything. And I don’t count classrooms as neutral ground.” She gave the kids in the center a disparaging look before turning back to Sirius. “There is neutral ground, but it is probably all off campus, landing us in huge amount of trouble worthy of expulsion. Which sort of defeats the purpose of this whole exercise. 

“Surely I am not the first person to refer to you as such.” Sirius pinched a strand of her hair for a few seconds before letting it fall back into place. “And you truly are a naughty girl, aren’t you. Here I was suggesting a smoke break in the astronomy tower - purely for science reasons of course - and you talk about the sex.” Sirius made a whistling noise. 

Alecto gave him a long suffering look. “First lion to call me that, that’s for sure.” She shrugged. “That is a good point. I guess you will be the brains of this operation for now. I could use another smoke anyway after the morning I’ve had.” She turned to give the kids a withering look, causing Sirius to let out a barking laugh.

The kids turned, looking alarmed, but Sirius made a shushing motion with his hands, the grin plastered on his face making it difficult to look commanding. Still, they returned to their sleepy vigil.

“I am the brains in every operation Carrow. In is in my nature.” His grin dropped in a smirk. “Lets meet around, say, 8, next week, to watch the sunset with a couple of smoke trails? I will be there, so long as you provide the sticks” 

Alecto nodded, her hair falling over her cheek, which she quickly flicked behind her shoulder. “I have more than enough for the year, so I guess I can spare you some.”

“And I am honored, truly Carrow. See you there.” Sirius nodded, clapping her quickly on the shoulder before rising up and snagging another one of the sleepy Hufflepuff’s sausages. He turned, giving her a faux salute, before leaving the room and padding back up to Gryffindor tower, where a warm bed and a slightly confused Remus awaited him.

As he crawled back into bed, his sausage safely delivered to a questioning Moony, Sirius couldn’t help but wonder - had she seriously found a way to make the beds more comfortable?

Sirius stuck his head firmly down in his pillow, determined to get another hour of rest, his lack of charms bedamned.


	4. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alecto POV - the seemingly endless path back to the Slytherin dungeons. Around 9:30 PM. Narcissa and Alecto are sneaking back after a rather tense dinner, in which a 7th year brought up her impending wedding after graduation. 5 days before Sirius and Alecto's smoke break.

“Lucius and Cissy sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G!” Alecto playfully sang at her friend as they walked back to their dorms. Narcissa turned sharply to block Alecto’s view before speaking a low and angry tone. “If you say that to me again, prefect or not, I will not hesitate to make sure the rest of your year is a living hell.”

Alecto could only roll her eyes at her friend’s threats. “You’re adorable, Narcissa. You love me and you know it.” Narcissa was Alecto’s closest friend at Hogwarts, but she wouldn’t go as far as to admit that this was her best friend. “Come on. We have to band together and take down this tradition of betrothal,” she suggested, coming out with the true reason as to why she had bugged her friend to the point of exploding.

Narcissa sighed lightly and moved aside to allow them to continue their walk. This was a common topic of conversation with her friend. “Alecto, you know full well I have plans to go through with the marriage. I don’t really have much of a choice, and trying to take down a sturdy tradition would not end well for anyone.”

Alecto stated the password to the portrait to allow them into the dungeons before going in on her answer. “You know that I, of all people, am behind keeping purebloods together and continuing lines, but why can’t we take our time or maybe even choose which one we want? Some parents make these plans before their children are even born!” She exclaimed, meaning the mix up of Sirius becoming Amycus’ wife at one point. “I’m supposed to go home this Christmas to some random guy I’ve never met before and be down to spawn his kids, as well as take his shit? I don’t think so!” 

In the privacy of their own room, the two teenage girls could talk more freely about their feelings about arranged marriage without a fellow Slytherin overhearing. The two relaxed on their parallel beds and laid to face each other to continue their conversation. “Well, you’ll have met him before,” Narcissa offered, “Your parents would be sure arrange a meeting of some sort.” A few beats of silence came between them. Alecto wanted to fight the obvious that it wouldn’t matter if she met him before. She could hate him and she would still be forced to marry him. Narcissa jumped to a conclusion about the topic first, though.

“Why are you so fired up about it all of a sudden? Someone catch your eye at dinner the other night?” She asked before sighing and laying on her back. “At least you’re not stuck with ‘I am everything that is pure and holy’ Lucius Malfoy.” Alecto shook her head before following suit and looking up at the canopy above her. “I just… I’ve found a challenge instead. Someone I might be able to turn back to the dark side.”

At the chance that Alecto could have a crush, Narcissa instantly sat up straight in her bed. “Who? Alecto, now that you’ve said something, I’m not letting you off the hook until you tell me who you’ve found.” As a second thought, she tilted her head and added, “And must you call it the dark side? Everyone should just start calling it the right side.”

Alecto pondered it for a moment before looking over at Narcissa. “Someone you know. Rather well, in fact.” She knew for a fact that Narcissa still kept in touch with her cousin and that they seemed close. If they hadn’t, Alecto might not have known about Sirius at all.

Narcissa only seemed to get more and more excited by the minute. “Who is it? Evan Rosier? Severus? Oh you can’t possibly leave me to guess, Alecto. I’ll never manage,” the girl complained.

Now it was Alecto’s turn to be disappointed because those were such poor guesses. “A challenge, Cissy. Not an easy A or a grease ball. Try people in your family.” Alecto watched as the light switch went off in Narcissa’s brain, but just as quickly, her friend was freaking out.

“You’re joking, right? Please tell me you’re not being serious right now.” Narcissa’s pun made Alecto chuckle slightly, but she tried to stay stern for her friend’s sake. It was hard to tell why Narcissa seemed so concerned. “I’m being a hundred percent serious. Why would I joking about the mother of all challenges?”

Once the words started to spill out of the spiteful young Black’s mouth, the reasons for her concerns became clear. “Alecto, you better not do anything to hurt him,” she lectured. “I’m all for getting him on our side, but I’ve tried and it’s hard. If he gets hurt because of you, it won’t be pretty. You’re my best friend, but still.” Alecto could understand that.

“I respect you too much,” Alecto admitted. “I won’t hurt him, regardless of him being carefree about what’s important.” Narcissa whispered her thanks before the girls continued their late night chatter about everything on their young minds.


	5. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sirius POV - Gryffindor Common Room, around 7:00 PM. James and Remus and Peter are off on a kitchens run as Sirius does his best to finish up a Charms essay due in the morning. 4 days before Alecto and Sirius' smoke break.

“I mean, I’m not saying that I would fight them. But if I saw them in the halls I’d give them a good punch. Twice.”

Marlene McKinnon, a blonde spitfire that was best friends with Lily Evans, practically sauntered into the Gryffindor common room, her head held high in a false sense of affability, although anyone with two eyes and a brain could see she was looking for an audience.

And Sirius Black was more than willing to oblige.

“Now now dear Marlene, such violent talk does not befit a woman of your station” Sirius leaned back in the squashy arm chair that he had occupied for the past hour, pushing his Charms homework aside in favor of patting a seat directly next to him.

Marlene’s nose wrinkled.

“And yet, here I am.” She mock-huffed at his gesture.  “Why don’t you come closer so I can give you a bruise to match your name. “

Sirius held in a snort, kicking his feet into the proffered seat.    

“What has got your knickers in a twist? Diggory try to feed you to the centaurs or something?”

Marlene, used to their usual rapoor by now, smirked, crossing her arms as she remained standing.

“My knickers are not in a twist.” Sirius raised an eyebrow. “But if they were it’d be because of Filch. He’s already bloody warned me about detentions. Honestly, I’m a perfect student most of the time.”

Sirius bit the inside of his cheek as a hint of mischief lit Marlene’s eyes. The boys and him had been pulled aside before they had even gotten into their carriage.

“Filch? Mari, the man isn’t exactly the sharpest tool in the shed. Just smile and nod, and plan your revenge like a good Gryffindor.” Or at least, like a good Marauder.

Marlene shrugged, finally dropping the pretense to flop down in a couch adjacent to Sirius. “Hmph.  Bloody old coot should keep his mouth to himself. “

Sirius picked up a quill quickly before she could accidentally crush it, twirling the thin object between his middle and ring fingers. “Aw, does pookie needs Padfoot to kiss it better.” He winked, his left hand never stopped as he grabbed his parchment back and settled in.

Marlene gave him a deadpan glare. “I’m going to hit you.”

“Ta McKinnon - I thought we were past your violent streak.” Sirius leaned forward a final time to bop Marlene on the nose with the feathered tip of his quill , a small drop of ink falling onto the worn scarlet textile.

She sighed, scratching at her nose. “Let’s face it- it’s not a violent streak. It’s a violent lifestyle.”

Sirius smiled down, trying to find his place in his Charms essay. “Well, I never have been one to criticize other’s lifestyle choices”

Marlene made fawning noises. “Awh, so kind of you, Sirius. Good to know I’ve been accepted for who I am, not who I punch.”

Sirius looked up, rolling his eyes at her teasing look. “Just avoid this face.”

“No promises, my friend.” Marlene nodded before pulling out her own school bag, the two friends easily lapsing into a comfortable silence as they slogged through their daily homework. 

 


	6. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alecto POV - Hogwarts Main Library, around 4:00 PM. James and a cloud of Gryffindors interrupt Alecto as she attempts to study for Potions. When he makes an offhand remark about a younger Slytherin, she decides to poke at a few sore spots in retaliation. 3 days before Alecto and Sirius' smoke break.

Alecto had arrived at the library to study some Potions and wasn’t so thrilled to find James Potter there as well. While the librarian was normally very strict whenever Alecto made a sound, James was preaching to some of his Gryffindor pals about something. If Sirius had been with him, she may have been able to keep her cool for longer, but he wasn’t. It was just the girl and the best friend. That librarian must be a Gryffindor alumnus, Alecto thought to herself before taking a spot at the table with her book.

“Is it just me or those little first year Slytherins looking more evil each year?” James asked the group and no one in particular. Pompous ass, Alecto thought before rolling her eyes. “One of them just looked at me with some dead cold eyes. I swear if she knew spells already, I’d be dead by now.” That was enough. Good ol’ James Potter needed to stop spreading the rumors.

Slamming her book shut and catching the attention of the boys, Alecto looked directly at James, who hadn’t moved an inch. He wasn’t afraid of the little Carrow. “Those little angels might not be so angelic after all, Potter. Are you surprised, though? Point her out and I’ll show her a thing or two.” The statement was paired with her signature smirk. Now that a Slytherin was speaking directly to James, the rest of the Gryffindors scattered, allowing the two to finally chat.

“Well it’s not that surprising since they came from your house…” James trailed off in an attempt to stab back, “… and I think I won’t tell you who it was. Merlin knows that one will be terrifying on her own, without you teaching the wrong things ahead of time.”

Okay fine. They may be the wrong things to him, but they were normal in her world. There were a few choice words floating in Alecto’s mind before she asked, “Are you frightened of me, Potter?” The blonde paused in order to get out of her seat and sit beside him on the table. Thankfully, the silly librarian still kept her mouth shut. “You should be.”

James sputtered out his response, shocked that a little brat like Alecto Carrow would say that he should be afraid of her. “Yeah right! As if you were anything to be afraid of!” Alecto didn’t chuckle, as she had wanted to. She merely gave him a soft grin.

“I should be… especially now.” The statement was open ended. Alecto didn’t explain herself at first because the look on his face would simply be too priceless. He had to work for the information Sirius was obviously hiding from him.

Peering to the girl beside him, James asked, “And what does that mean?”

Alecto returned the gaze and wore the grin yet again. “The antagonist never reveals her plan until the end of the novel,” she replied in a cheeky manner, even if she very well wanted to let him know. Her threats were still empty to him so James shook his head and shrugged in response.

“How mysterious, Alecto. You know, that really doesn’t scare me at all,” he told her before proving just as much with a laugh. The response was cute, but if she was playing around in these circles, he clearly had nothing to fear. His words only fueled her fire more and made her want to scream it from the rooftops, but Alecto wanted her fun first.

“It should when one member of a distinguished pureblood family is involved. One you thought was so close to turning to the good side with you.” Here we go. Now we were getting somewhere, she thought to herself before turning away to wear her cheshire grin. He didn’t need to know just yet. His pause was enough to let her know how worried he was.

“What do you mean?” He asked before sitting up some more. Alecto had James’ attention now.

She let out a low chuckle before covering her mouth in a feigned shock. “He really doesn’t want you to know, I guess.” It didn’t offend her. It made this rouse much more entertaining. “I wouldn’t want to get my Hogsmeade date into trouble, but oops. I think I’ve already said too much.”

Now she really had his mind turning. What would some date have to do with him unless he had been knocked out and had forgotten that he agreed to go with her? He truly doubted that was the case. “Hogsmeade date?” He asked with a laugh. Alecto Carrow going on a date was hilarious to him in itself. “What? You finally gathered the courage to ask your brother out?” James asked through his laughter.

The comments of how close Alecto and Amycus were always stung a little, but this time, Alecto had the upper hand and a bit of wit to turn the situation around. “More like yours,” she answered in a voice above a whisper before going back to her regular volume. “Not by blood, of course, since he’s from a highly prestigious pureblood family and you aren’t, but that’s you two like to pretend you are.”

It clicked, but James refused to believe that was the case. “Wait. Are you honestly trying to make me believe that Sirius would ever go out with you?” James was laughing so much that he could feel tears start to brim in his eyes. “How dumb do you think I am?”

By now, if someone had dared to laugh at Alecto for a fact that she had uttered, they would have a curse put on them. In this case, however, she still had the upper hand. “And here I thought best friends told each other everything. I guess you two aren’t as close as you thought,” she told him casually before moving back to the spot she was seated in earlier. James would not let her off that easy, though.

“Honey,” James started as he moved to sit next to her. “If your idea is to create mistrust between us, for whatever evil plan you have, you’re doing it wrong.” He made sure to enunciate every word so Alecto understood that his bond with Sirius could not be tampered with. “You should try sticking to a more believable story than Sirius going out with a slimy, intolerant blood purist, such as yourself.”

Alecto was simply taking all of his insults as James’ defense mechanism now. “Of course not!” She exclaimed in honesty. Now that she cared for Sirius the way she had, the last thing she wanted was to be the reason he and his best mate’s friendship fell apart. “I’m not one to come between friends… but it is true. I wish I could see the look on your face when Sirius tells you so.” Alecto hated to be sentimental, but proving her newfound relationship was something she felt that she could become passionate about. “Sirius and I aren’t all that different. We grew up in pureblood families and though he’s strayed from the path since coming to Hogwarts, that shouldn’t cancel out that he and I might be options for one another.” Okay, that may have been a little sappy. Add something normal. “My mother would be thrilled if I brought a member of the Black family home.”

Sure, some of the things the tiny blonde was saying made sense, but James couldn’t allow it. “Here’s the thing, though. Sirius cut off from his family because he’s done with your view on blood! He wouldn’t just wander back, especially to you,” he scoffed, definitely unable to fathom it now. “It’s just as if you told me he would now go on picnics with his cousin Bellatrix. I don’t know how you expect me to believe you at all?”

The way that James was emphasizing his words was starting to bother Alecto so she needed to insult back. “Just because cupid bit your ass with Evans right away doesn’t mean that all endings are happy ever afters from the start. Relationships take work to work.” James had his point about Bellatrix, but there were still some Blacks that Sirius kept in contact with. “Why does he still chat with his cousin, Narcissa, then? She’s one of my best friends.”

The subject of Lily was to be dropped immediately when James calmly stated, “Keep Evans out of this,” but Alecto had always been a rebellion. “Sirius talks with his cousin because they’re not as bad as they could be, and they’re the best he had in that family. I might not trust them, but even I talk to them without much problem.” Alecto wanted to butt in with her question, but James was on his way to answering it. “Now you are another matter, Carrow. You hurt people. He wouldn’t go anywhere with someone like you.”

Alecto may be one to cast a curse or two on people who annoyed her, but she was not at her peak. She had not graduated Hogwarts and she had yet to join the Death Eaters, if women were ever allowed. “I do not hurt people,” she corrected. “I’d get in trouble for that. I charm them if they cross my path in the wrong way. There’s a difference.” To his judgment of the couple, she reminded him of something. “Sirius and I talk smoke breaks together. That’s where he offered the Hogsmeade date.”

James couldn’t handle this, even if it were the truth so he just exploded on here. “Again. Here’s the thing: I don’t believe in anything you say! Actually, there is one way I can see that happening and honey, it won’t go well for you.” This was the scenario James now pictured. The librarian shushed him so he went back to a quieter volume. “He asked you out as a joke and you won’t find him anywhere at Hogsmeade.”

Out of everything James could have possibly said, this bold denial that Sirius could never be interested in her cut like a knife. “That could be the case, in which I will be the bigger person and admit that you told me so,” Alecto hissed. “I know that it isn’t a joke because when he asked, he asked, he looked at me in a way I’m sure Little Miss Mudblood has never looked at you.”

James didn’t know if it was the insult that Lily would never love him or the use of the word mudblood, but he was ready to yell again. Instead of doing so, he hissed back at her. “Don’t you say that word! Don’t you dare call her that!” He huffed before crossing his arms. “See, it’s because you say stuff like that that I know he would never want anything with you. So you can cut the crap and get out of my sight before I hex you.”

There was the nerve Alecto wanted. There was that hint where James had to be questioning it and the mere thought annoyed him to no avail. “I’ve seem to have a hit a nerve,” Alecto replied. “Maybe Sirius wants to date me so he can punish for saying such naughty things,” she chuckled before picking up her books. “See you at the Hogsmeade trip, Potter.”

 


	7. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirius POV - outside the Gryffindor Common Room, around 4 PM. Sirius debates the merits of his decisions up to this point while skipping class. 2 days before Alecto and Sirius' smoke break.

Sirius was an idiot.

A bonafide, ridiculous, idiot.

The halfwit stretched his legs out as he slumped against the wall of Gryffindor Corridor, his copy of  _ Food or Fowl _ lying open to a random page beside him. 

He debated pulling out a cigarette and making a big show of lighting up - snagging a detention that for once, he felt like he deserved.

How could he be so  _ stupid _ .

Sirius wasn’t sure if he could blame it on anything else at this point - normally when he pulled shit this monstrously idiotic, he could blame booze, but he had been shockingly sober for both of his encounters with Alecto.

_ If I time it right, no one can emergency hover me if I jump off the tower _

Not only has he _ flirted  _ with the snake, he had asked her out, and then made a point of flirting more after the fact.

_ Absolute dolt _

Alecto wasn’t Narcissa. At least with Cissy, Sirius could understand where she was coming from. Yeah he didn’t agree with it, but she never forced him to, and Sirius was keen to think she didn’t really believe in it all deep down.

Sirius couldn’t even remotely say the same thing for Alecto. He had lost count of the number of times he had redirected younger Gryffindors to stay away from the business end of her wand. She was cruel, she was ruthless, and there was no doubt in his mind that she believed that vicious vitriol that had been spewed at her from day one.

Sirius bounced his head off the back of the wall, his eyes closed in frustration.

_ And yet you asked her out to Hogsmeade. _

Truly, there had never been an idiot as self sabotaging as himself. It didn’t matter how fun the banter was, you never fraternize with the enemy. James had taught him that from day one.

At the thought of James, Sirius slammed his head back harder, as if to shake the stupid out from between his ears.

_ James was going to kill him _

James had been hexed by Amycus multiple times now - granted, most of the time those hexes had been directed at mixed-bloods that James had jumped in to protect, but that didn’t lessen that fact that James knew how ruthless the twins could be.

Hell, Sirius knew how ruthless the twins could be, and he had decided to play his hand at future bending anyway.

If he was honest with himself, Sirius knew exactly what to blame for this whole situation.

Himself.

Well, Narcissa and Himself.

He knew she wasn’t happy - hell, anyone who had seen her with her guard down knew that. Her older sister was off the rails, her younger sister was pulling away from her, and she was promised to the Narcissistic King (Sirius smirked for a moment at the entendre before lapsing back into self flagellation.)

Sirius wanted Narcissa to be happy. She had been his best friend growing up, and of everything in his life pre-hogwarts, he missed her the most. If he could save her from the pureblood madness, he would consider this entire war a worthy effort.

Still, he was an idiot.

Instead of just talking to Narcissa like a normal wizard, he had followed her best friend for a smoke break, flirted up a storm, and now had a hurricane of crazy to deal with at the next Hogsmeade trip.

But even with Narcissa out of the equation, Sirius knew he was to blame. He was the one who had found it fun to press Aleco’s buttons. He was the one who didn’t turn around when running into her that night. He couldn’t completely write her off as a means to an end, because playing around with her was too much fun.

Sure, she seemed to have some hare brained plan about bringing him back to the Black Family - never gonna happen. But his refusal to come back to that toxic traditionalism didn’t mean he couldn’t pull her over to the side of justice.

Sirius had always been a good actor - his mother hadn’t suspected his muggle leanings whatsoever until he had safely made it out of her reach. 

If he applied that same concept to Alecto, made her comfortable, let her feel like she was winning, he might be able to sweep the game. Get her attached, get her seeing reason, and eventually she would want to stay on the right side of her own volition.

And it didn’t exactly hurt that he could use another person to help him win over Narcissa.

Sirius let his head drop forward as he pulled his legs in, ignoring the steady stream of nervous first years as he folded up his books and stood, walking haphazardly towards the Fat Lady.

If he kept telling himself he was using Alecto to get to Narcissa, that is all that would come of it.

Right?

**Author's Note:**

> *Based off of our collaborative works at the Before The War RP on Tumblr, Dee and I (Margaret) have taken it upon ourselves to show the world the beauty that is Silecto. Please follow, Kudo, and Comment!


End file.
